roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Geoff Ramsey
Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey (born Geoffrey Fink) is an independent filmmaker living in Texas. He is known for being very competitive and apparently always willing to prove fellow staff member Burnie Burns wrong. Ramsey voices character Dexter Grif in Red vs. Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles ''and was a very popular character with his fans. He is also the co-founder of Achievement Hunter He currently lives in Austin, Texas and lives with his wife Griffon Ramsey their daughter Millie and co-worker Gavin Free. His official twitter handle is @GeoffLRamsey. Pre Rooster Teeth In April 2003, Ramsey, along with several of his friends, created the Internet machinima series ''Red vs. Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles, filmed using the Xbox video games Halo and Halo 2. Ramsey is popular with the staff and says that he is very reliable, although some staff members may disagree. Geoff served as a US Army photographer in Kuwait. He has mentioned on the Rooster Teeth Podcast that his military career involved urinating in another soldiers rucksacks, and also pushing another female reporter out of the way to shield himself from flying phosphorous. He later worked at an IT company and enjoyed playing video games. This lead to him creating a website with best friend Gustavo Sorola called Drunkgamers.com. ''At this company, he applied for a home loan, which resulted in him meeting Burnie Burns. Burnie was a manager above Geoff and Gus at the time, and wanted to meet the man who was trying to buy a home on an hourly salary. Career Geoff co-created ''Red vs. Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles with his friend Burnie Burns in 2003. Since then, Geoff has become an Internet celebrity, regularly showing up at conventions such as PAX and Comic-Con. Besides working on Red vs. Blue, Geoff also frequently works with Gustavo Sorola and Burnie Burns on the Rooster Teeth Podcast, previously known as "The Drunk Tank." Geoff also works on series such as Achievement Hunter (which he started and runs), with his usual co-host Jack Pattillo, which shows people who watch the shows how to earn Xbox 360 achievements. The series is usually up to date with the latest games and focuses on the most difficult or confusing achievements to get. They then created a weekly update/news show called Achievement Hunter Weekly Update (a.k.a. A.H.W.U). At some point, Geoff and Jack created a game through Halo: Reach's Forge mode called Achievement HORSE, similar to the basketball game horse when it was too hot outside to play actual basketball. This series comes out every Wednesday. Gamers send in maps they have created and Geoff and Jack play them. The first to complete the map wins while the other loses. The loser gains a letter (e.g. Geoff wins round 1, Jack gets the letter H). The loser overall is the person to have lost 5 rounds first, completing the word "Horse". Sometimes, Geoff or Jack cannot attend one of the weekly rounds, and the game is changed to PIG with either Geoff or Jack playing against someone else in the company. So far, Joel and Rage Quit Micheal have been the only ones to substitute in HORSE. (New: Kerry, Burnie Burns, Ray, and Gavin have also made appearances). In addition to Achievement HORSE, Geoff and Jack started the very popular Fails of the Weak series. Here, fans can send in funny or interesting video clips containing gameplay footage from Halo games. Each Friday, Geoff and Jack organize a montage of fails and narrate them with their usual antics. The series had its 100th episode on August 17th, 2012. He also participates in a majority of the Let's Play videos, which involve him and fellow Achievement Hunters playing a game together, either competing against each other and/or deciding to goof around in the game. Image Gallery 2.png|Clear shot of Geoff's Versus Title Card tumblr_mewoilxjC11rmfanvo1_500.gif geoff minecraft skin.jpeg|Geoff's minecraft skin Trivia Let's Play Minecraft *Geoff was the first person to kill another person in Let's Play Minecraft. (Michael) *In Episode 9, Geoff was the first person to attack Gavin physically for killing him in-game. Geoff then swore he would murder Gavin in real life if he took any of his gold. *Geoff's skin is Master Chief. *His pig was originally named Pig, but he soon changed it to Giplicker. *Geoff makes mating calls when creepers are close. *In Episode 44, he was the first one to find the Tower of Pimps, but when he threw an Ender Pearl to head back, he accidentally teleported into lava WITH the Tower and died, forcing the lads to have to reset the game. *Geoff currently has the longest gap between Tower wins; his last Tower win was in Episode 32 and he would not win the Tower again until Episode 71 (Over 9 months after his previous Tower win). Other *Geoff is known to be very protective of his daughter, Millie, normally unable to watch or play games that involve a little girl in peril. This is shown when he was unable to get past the first 20 seconds of the Dead Island Annonucement Trailer. *Geoff had stated that in podcasts that he will never play The Last Of Us due to a co-worker giving away the beginning where Joel's daughter gets killed. This is due to him being very protective of Millie, and as a result, even refuses to look at the games cover. * Geoff is sometimes called Go-eff by Gavin after getting his name wrong on a sign in a Early Let's Play, Since then the joke was used to name Geoff's car in GTA V, The AH Crew call his car The Go-eff which is also his number plate for the car. * Geoff is a huge alcoholic, often making videos while drunk * In a recent edition of AHWU, Geoff has announced that he no longer drinks. Navigation Category:Voice Cast Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Red vs. Blue Cast Category:Male Staff Category:Red vs. Blue